As indicated in the separate parts of this application, we will be surveying cell samples from various patients and controls for chromosome constitution, oncogene expression and other specific gene alterations. Both normal and malignant cells will be required. In order to provide a systematic way to access materials from patients, we will continue to operate a tissue culture core to coordinate the isolation and distribution of samples. In addition, the core will be responsible for the establishment of EBV-transformed lymphoblastoid cell lines and tumor cell lines, which are required by two of the projects. Since its establishment four years ago, the Tissue Culture Core has processed over 1,500 peripheral blood and bone marrow samples and have established over 500 lymphoblastoid cell lines. We propose to continue this service and expand to accommodate the changing needs of the various investigators.